


Your Darkest Desires

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I think this fandom needs more on klaroline, Maybe a buildup to something more but I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Klaus-no Silas-had said was true, she did long to have her prefect feathers ruffled. And now Klaus, standing there, knew just how she felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Darkest Desires

**Author's Note:**

> My brain saw that scene in 4x21 and went from "Wow did I just hear that?" to "I would LOVE to see Klaus' reaction to hearing that". And so this was written.

How it had come down to this, Caroline didn't know. Here they were, all of them, standing out in the woods trying to think of some way to kill Silas without bringing down the veil to the Other side. 

Silas, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Klaus, and herself stood as Bonnie kneeled before Silas' tombstone. Silas had proven how fast he was when he snatched Elena before any of them could react.

"Back off, or I'll end her" he threatened, looking at Stefan and Damon. _Damn his psychic crap_ , she thought. 

Everyone but Klaus backed off. "And what makes you think I care about her?" he laughed as the others glared at him. Stupid Damon for calling Klaus and bringing him back to Mystic Falls, now he'd get them all killed. 

"Oh I know you don't care about this one, except if she's human and can make more hybrids" Silas grinned, "But how about after I kill this one I'll go for the blonde next?" he asked, turning to grin about Caroline. 

Klaus scoffed, but Silas shook his head. "I know all your thoughts Niklaus, you care for sweet, little Caroline" he turned to look back at Caroline. 

"And this one, oh this pretty one, she keeps secrets doesn't she?" he laughed, "Especially how she feels about you". 

Caroline internally groaned when everyone but Bonnie moved to glance at her. Klaus' eyes remained glued until Silas laughed again, he shifted Elena a bit and then it was Klaus who was holding Elena. 

"Tell him the truth sweetheart" the false Klaus cooed in the same British accent, "Tell him what I heard Elena say when she had her emotions off, when we were in the woods, just the two of us".

Caroline wanted to shut him up, why did he have to bring this up now? Couldn't he just die already? Why couldn't Tyler be here? If he had been here Silas would have been none the wiser about her feelings for Klaus.  

"You said you were afraid of Niklaus" Silas quoted, then stepped closer, "But you and I know the real truth. You're afraid of yourself, how Niklaus makes you feel" he stepped closer, until he was a couple feet away. 

"Tell him about your darkest desires. How you long to have your perfect feathers ruffled" he drawled in that deep tone, the grin turning into Klaus' trademark smirk. 

Caroline felt her face flush, "Shut up Silas" she gritted out, her eyes resolutely staying trained on him and not the real Klaus. 

"And then tell Niklaus how I pushed you against that tree" he said, glancing over at Klaus, the smirk falling back to a wide grin at what he saw. 

Her eyes shifted involuntairly towards the real Klaus. He stood there stunned, his face holding emotions Caroline didn't have time to process. 

Her eyes were drawn back to Silas when he stepped away, "And threatened you, and then I put a stake right below your heart and left you to pass out on the ground" he said, stepping further away. 

He laughed and looked back at Klaus, "Silly hybrid, of course I didn't kiss your Caroline. Although she wanted it" he said, looking back at Bonnie. 

Just as Bonnie was about to finish the spell Rebekah and Elijah suddenly flew in, Elijah grabbing Elena and Rebekah knocking Bonnie unconcius and running off. Damon and Stefan had Silas pinned down for a moment, stakes and vervain piercing his body thanks to their good aim. 

Caroline ran, as part of the plan, carrying the tombstone as fast as she could. All she had to do was make it to safety. 

Suddenly a hand grabbed her and yanked her along, she turned to see Klaus pulling her into his house. 

He threw her into the foyer and slammed the door, "We need to talk Caroline" he said, locking the door. 

"No! We need to go, Silas knows where you live and can walk in at any time!" she yelled, clutching the tombstone to her chest like a shield. 

Klaus looked out the window, "No he won't, I had a few very powerful witches from New Orleans perform a spell to keep him out, at least for a time" he said, then turned back to look at her. 

He seemed to realize her state and slowly approached her with his hands held out, like she was a skittish colt, "Easy love, I'm not going to take the stone" he assured her. 

"Yeah cause I believe you for a second" she snapped, reverting back to how she used to talk to him. 

He smirked, _God was he annoying sometimes._  

"Why so jumpy sweetheart? Was it what Silas said?" he teased, knowing he had her. 

"He's a liar, you don't really think-"

"That you're attracted to me?" Klaus finished, getting even closer. 

"What are you doing? I'm supposed to get this hidden before Silas finds me" she said, trying to sidstep the whole issue. 

"I've been in enough life or death situations to know that we can't hold off on some things, sometimes the longer something isn't talked about, the less likely it is" he was within a foot of her now, his hands still held out, "And believe me, I'm not letting this one go so easily".

He slowly, even by human standards, placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled, a genuine smile, not a smirk. He leaned in to press his mouth softly against her left ear.

"Now Caroline" he whispered, letting his mouth rest against her ear, "Would you like your feathers ruffled?".

Caroline closed her eyes, stupid Silas...   

 

 

 

 


End file.
